Summoning Type
SUMMONING TYPE ' '"If I can't hold my sword and run, then I just won't hold it." --Matsumoto Rangiku, 10th Division Lieutenant Summoning-type zanpakutou change form into a powerful monster that attacks your foes at your command. Summon: Your zanpakutou takes the form of a large, medium or small-sized animal that you specify at the time this ability is taken. It gains all of the attacks and abilities of the animal whose form it takes. It's damage is equal to the base damage of the creature adjusted for the unarmed strike skill. It uses your skills for attack and AC, but it uses it's own statistic modifiers. It has 1/5 of your level's hit points rounded up, and uses it's own constitution modifier for hp if you have the Blooded feat. Its physical ability scores are equal to the creature’s normal ability scores. If the summon is destroyed, it can be summoned again as a standard action. A Summon may be dismissed as a free action. While your summon is active, your Zanpakutou is unavailable for use. Summon Swarm: This ability counts as the Summon ability for purposes of taking other Summon-based abilities. It allows your zanpakutou to take on the form of a swarm instead of a singular creature. Greater Summon: Your zanpakutou may take on the form of a creature either 1 size larger or smaller than normal, gaining all benefits and penalties as normal. Alternately, it can become a magical beast, aberration, dragon, humanoid, construct, fey, outsider, giant, ooze, plant, undead or vermin. The form it takes is simply the base; it gains none of the special abilities or attacks. This ability may be taken multiple times; it allows larger sizes or smaller sizes or different subtypes. The largest a summon can become is Colossal, the smallest is Fine. Extra Attack: This requires the Summon ability to take. Your summon gains another attack. This attack is considered to be a secondary attack, its damage is one step below the summon’s primary attack (if the primary attack does 2d8 damage, it does 2d6 damage). This ability may be taken multiple times, each time it is taken it gives another attack. Every two extra attacks decrease the damage by another increment, so if the second and third attacks do 2d6 damage, the forth and fifth will do 1d10 damage, the sixth and seventh will do 1d8 damage, and so on. The second and third attacks gain the full strength bonus to damage, all attacks thereafter gain ½ strength bonus to damage. These attacks may be specified as any kind. Each time this is taken, the summon's Strength or Dexterity is increased by +2. Increased Mobility: This requires the Summon ability to take. It increases the summon’s base land speed by 10 feet and base flight speed by 20 (if applicable). Burrowing: This requires the Summon ability to take. It gives the summon the ability to burrow at ½ its base land speed. Perfect Burrowing: This requires the Summon and Burrowing ability to take. It allows the summon to burrow at its base land speed. Flight: This requires the Summon ability to take. Your summon gains the ability to take to the air gaining a fly speed of 60 feet with average maneuverability. You may take this ability multiple times, each time gives it an extra 10 feet of movement speed and increases its maneuverability by one step. Retain Blade: This requires the Summon ability to take. This allows you to retain a sealed version of your zanpakutou while your summon is manifest. You may attack with it as normal. If you have the Constant Release feat, you gain all of the benefits of the basic form of the zanpakutou but no others. Improved Retain Blade: This requires the Summon ability and the Retain Blade ability to take. It allows you to use all of your shikai abilities not directly related to your Summon while using the Retain Blade ability. Empowered Summon: This requires the Summon ability to take. This ability allows you to increase any of the ability scores of your summon by +4 or it's natural armor by +2. This ability may be taken multiple times, its effects stack whenever necessary. Magic Fang: This requires the Summon ability to take. It allows you to increase the enchantment level of any one of the summon’s attacks by +1. This can be taken multiple times, its abilities stack whenever necessary. Share Abilities: This requires the Summon ability to take. It allows a summon to make use of any zanpakutou abilities you have that might be applicable, such as most Projectile-type abilities and most element-type abilities. If you have taken Improved Retain Blade, you must decide when the summon manifests which shikai abilities it is using. Those abilities you may not use on your retained zanpakutou so long as the summon remains manifested. Improved Toughness: Your summon's health improves by 1/5. It gains +1 natural armor. Its Constitution improves by +2. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time increasing all effects. You cannot take this more times than it takes to make your summon's health more than 100% of yours. Improved Mobility: This gives your summon a +1 dodge bonus to AC per 30 feet of land speed it possesses. Strength of Arms: Requires 6 Summon Type abilities to take. Your summon uses their Strength modifier instead of their Dexterity Modifier for natural weapon attacks